Santangelo Family Tree
First Generation * Gino Santangelo / 2004 * Carrie / End1984 : former Afro-American prostitute ; Gino's ex-lover (one night stand, 1948). * Costa Zennocotti / Jul1994 : Gino's best friend and lawyer. * Clementine Duke / 1944 : Senator Oswald Duke's rich widow (1917/28) and Gino's former lover (1936/44), she introduced him in lucrative businesses. * Bernard Dimes / 1955 : Clemmie's brother and Carrie's deceased husband (May1949/55), they met for the first time in 1936). * Jennifer Zennocotti, née Bierley ("Aunt Jen") / 1969 : Costa's deceased wife (1937/69). * Isabella "Bee" Mensucci / 1948 : Gino's fiancée (1944/48), she was killed on their wedding day. * Maria Zennocotti Santangelo / Jun1955 : Costa's sister and Gino's deceased wife (sept49/jun55). * Marabelle Blue / 1972 : Gino's lover and common-wife (1962/70), she committed suicide. * Senator Peter Richmond : Marabelle's occasionnal SM lover ; Gino used their affair to blackmail him. * Paige Wheeler Santangelo, née Panercrimski (born 1936) : Gino's widow (1978/04). Second Generation * Lucky Santangelo (born June 1st, 1950) : Gino and Maria's daughter. * Lennie Golden (born 1948) : Lucky's husband (sept84/..), he was a brilliant actor turning screenwriter and director. * Steven Dimes (born May 1949) : Gino and Carrie's illegitimate son ; adopted and raised by Bernard Dimes. * Marco Mensucci / 1975 : Bee's son and Gino's right arm stepson ; Lucky's first true love (1970/75), they were engaged when he was brutaly murdered. * Daniel Roberto "Dario" Santangelo / Jul1977 : Gino and Maria's gay son. * Olympia Stanislopoulos / 1984 : Lucky's best friend met in Swiss Boarding School ; Lennie's deceased wife (1980/84), they first met in 1968 and had a one-night-stand. She died of drug overdose after her parents' deaths. * Craven Richmond / 1977 : Senator Richmond's gay son and Lucky's first ex-husband (1966/70), their marriage was arranged by their fathers ; Dario's secret lover (1969/77), he committed suicide after his death. * Dimitri Stanislopoulos / 1983 : Olympia's father and Lucky's second husband (1978/83), she married him when she became pregnant after a one-night-stand. * Charlotte Stanislopoulos / 1982 : Dimitri's ex-wife and Olympia's mother, she remarried three times and died of cancer. Still in love with her, Dimitri committed suicide after her death. * Beverly Villiers : Steven's wife (1994/..), they met in Law Faculty (1969) and became associates (1980/..) before falling in love. * Aileen de Walt (born 1954) : Steven's first ex-wife (1975/77) during his time as a District Attorney. * Marylou Moore / 1993 : Steven's second deceased wife (1983/93). Third Generation * Brigette Stanislopoulos (born Dec1968) : Olympia and Lennie's daughter, he was unaware of his paternity until 1980. * Bobby Stanislopoulos (born Jul1977) : Lucky and Dimitri's son ; Brigette's uncle and stepbrother. * Annabelle Maestro : Bobby's High School love (1993/00) and then wife (2006/..). * Maria "Max" Santangelo Golden (born Apr1985) : Lucky and Lennie's daughter. * Billy Melina (born 1973) : Max's husband (2003/..). * Carioca Jade "Cookie" Dimes (born Jul1985) : Steven and Marylou's daughter ; Max's cousin and best friend. * Kimm Florian : Private Detective of Lucky and Brigette's common-wife (2001/..). The Bonnattis and the Castellis First Generation * Enzio Bonnatti / Jul1977 : Gino's associate turning arch enemy, she was behind the deaths of Bee, Maria, Marco and Dario. He was killed by his revengeful goddaughter Lucky Santangelo. She went to labor just after killing him and Steven was D.A. during her trial for murder. * Francesca Bonnatti Giovanni, née Riccaldi / 2001 : widow of Enzio Bonnatti (1944/77) and Vitto Giovanni (1980/99). * Vincenzo "Vinny" Castellino / 1945 : Francesca's former fiancé (1943/44), she took revenge against him by organizing murders around him. * Anna Maria / 1945 : Vinny's wife (1944/45), they were murdered during a robbery at Lani's Grocery. Second Generation * Michael Castelli (born Fev1945) : Vinny and Anna Maria's son, he was born as Vincenzo Michael Castellino Jr during the robbery of Lani's grocery just before his parents' deaths. He was raised by his grandmother Lani Castellino until her death in 1964. * Dani Castle, née Danielle Livingstone (born 1948) : Michael's lover (1964, 1974, 1982/..) and then wife (Jun01/..). ** Dashell Livingstone : Dani's biological father, he lived in an Illinois Ranch with seven daughters. ** Olive : Dashell's widow and mother of his six older daughters, she was Dani's biological grandmother. ** Emily Livingstone / 1964 : Olive and Dashell's oldest daughter, she was raped by her father and became pregnant of his youngest daughter Dani. ** Sam Froog : Emily's widow (1954/64) and Dani's first deceased husband (1965/72), he helped them escape Illinois for Las Vegas. * Santino Bonnatti / 1983 : Enzio and Francesca's son, he was murdered by Brigette while he was trying to rape her stepbrother Bobby. * Donatella Bonnatti Landsman, née Cocollionni (born 1947) : Santino's widow (1963/83), she remarried with George Landsman (1984/87) and became a successful businesswoman and Lucky's strongest rival. * Eden Antonio (born 1948) : former lover of Santino Bonnatti (1963, 1978/83) and Lennie Golden (1972/77). * Beth Delgado / 1972 : Michael's first deceased wife (1969/72), he was wrongly accused of her murder. * Stella Delgado / 1999 : Beth's twin sister and Michael's second deceased wife (1975/99), she died on the same way as her sister after leaving him. Both deaths were planned by Francesca Giovanni. * Morgan Spelling-Jones : Dani's second deceased husband (1972/82), he was a rich texan businessman. Third & Fourth Generations * Antonio "Tony" Dunn (born 1964) : Santino and Eden's illegitimate son, adopted by Peggy Dunn (who revealed his adoption before dying in 1983). He is a rich businessman and run Bonnattis' businesses with his stepmother and lover Donna Landsman. * Vincent Castle (born 1965) : Michael and Dani's son, he met his real father in 1982. * Madison Castelli (born 1969) : Michael and Beth's daughter, she was raised as her aunt Stella's daughter ; Brigette's best friend since High School, she has a longtime relationship with photographer Jake Sica.. * Santino "Santo" Bonnatti Jr (born 1968) : Donatella and Santino's son, he raped Brigette and killed his stepfather George Landsman in front of her mother's eyes. * Irma (born 1966) : Tony's submissive wife (1985/..) and mother of his children Edouardo (born 1987) and Carolina (born 1988). * Jolie Sanchez : Vincent's wife (1998/..). The Panthers (see Hollywood) * Abe Panther (born Abedon Panercrimski) / 1987 : Founder his own cinema studios Panther Studios, purchased by his beloved step-grand-daughter Lucky Santangelo in 1985. Father of Paige Santangelo and Alex Woods, he was Clementine Duke's lover before her marriage with the Senator Oswald Duke. * Alex Woods (born 1950) : Abe Panther's illegitimate son and Paige Santangelo's half-brother, he became a powerful screenwriter/director/producer by his own name ; Lucky's friend, they had a one-night-stand (1987), when she was believed to be a widow after Lennei's kidnapping by Donna Landsman's men. * Ryder Wheeler : Paige's first deceased husband (1956/76), he run Panther Studios. * Venus Maria (born Sept1959) : Lucky's best friend ; diva/popstar/actress, she was briefly married to Billy Melina (2001) and had an affair with Bobby Stanislopoulos (2003/06) before marrying her occasionnal lover Alex Woods in 2007. The Hartes (see Harte Family) * Emma Harte / 1970 : Charlotte Stanislopoulos' aunt. Businesses * Clemmie's : Gino's first night-club and first stone of his empire, financed by Clementine Duke (1928/42). * Lucky's : Gino and Enzio's hotel casino in Las Vegas (1951/55), he was named after Gino's daughter and Enzio's goddaughter. Gino broke their partnership in 1955 because of Enzio's involvment in drug business and sold him the casino (then renamed the Bonnatti's). While he was Vitto Giovanni's right arm, Michael Castelli first met Dani (who was then a maid). * Santangelo's : Gino's first own hotel casino in Las Vegas (1953/..). * Magiriano's : Lucky's hotel casino in Las Vegas (1975/..) ; Dani Castle was lead dancer and then manager (1993/..). * Panther Studios : Cinema Studios founded by Abe Panther and purchased by his step-grand-daughter Lucky Santangelo (1985/..). * Orpheus Studios : Cinema Studios rival of Panther Studios run by Donna Landsman as a part of Bonnatti Empire. * Castle's : Vincent's own hotel casino in Las Vegas (1995/..) ; neighbor of the Santangelo's. * Mood : Bobby's night-clubs in New York, Las Vegas, Miami and Los Angeles. * The Keys : Lucky's hotel casino and luxury Apartment Complex in Las Vegas (2001/..). Category:SANTANGELO FAMILY